


UN NUEVO MAESTRO

by scarlata_rk900



Category: 30 años despues de la gerra, Hellsing, Reader - Fandom, alucard - Fandom, integra - Fandom, personajes unicos
Genre: Crueldad, Depression, Other, Romance, Violencia, historias
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlata_rk900/pseuds/scarlata_rk900
Summary: Esta no es una historia detallada ni lo será a menos que pidas.como un lector hambriento de historia Y tu decidirás si quieres que estas ideas crezcan.Si estas deacuerdo deja un comentario en los capítulos.también puedes contribuir dejando ideas o fragmentos de imaginación y todo lo que quieras.Esta historia es sobre la continuación de la serie hellsing y los cambios que transcurrieron en los 30 años ausentes del rey sin vida y el linaje de la organización hellsing.Continúa leyendo para conocer a Amelia Rose la siguiente rama del árbol de los hellsing junto a su protector el cazador y exorcista Arlong grey .Sube a esta nave de letras y descubre una historia después de una guerra, cambios modernos y el pasado que acedia en futuro de estos personajes junto con un posible romance entre la locura de un rey sin vida y la bondad de el joven ángel de hellsing.Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kohta Hirano.espero de lo disfruten.Comencemos.
Relationships: Alucard (Hellsing)/Reader, Vlad Dracula(hellsing)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	UN NUEVO MAESTRO

Las noches en la mansión Hellsing se han vuelto a más atareadas con una integra discutiendo por más de lo habitual.

En los corredores se murmuraba sobre un nuevo líder que pronto llegaría y con ello el alivio de los caballeros de la meza redonda, pero con la duda de como era tan posible posible, aunque el más interesado no era uno de esos hombres ni siquiera era un hombre.

En las entrañas de la mazmorra más profunda y con una curiosidad que plagaba su mente que solo se comparaba con su insaciable sed ya asía sentado en su trono con una capa en mano.

  
Alucard

\- ¿Un nuevo maestro? ...- una risa burlona retumba de su pecho- que tontería-la sola idea de un descendiente para él era simplemente una tontería ya que si lo hubiera querido el habria podido sentirlo como una presencia más que escandalosa, eso era obvio por el sello de obediencia que marco Abraham van hellsing. esos pensamientos lo mantenían despierto durante días con la inquietud que lo carcomían y aun mas por el paso del tiempo, lo esperado aumentaba y los rumores de su llegada, hasta que el esperado día llego.

integra

Con voz cansada y decidida hablaba en su teléfono- entonces cuando planeas traerla-pregunto con ansias, ya que mientras más rápido llegara podría conocer a una parte que creía extinta de su familia.

-yo supongo que el día de mañana sería lo más adecuado, pero aun está muy nerviosa- responde una vos aterciopelada y profunda.

  
-estoy deacuerdo mientras más rápido mejor-esto mantuvo la energía de integra a flote junto con sus ansias de conocerla- y no tiene que preocuparse por nada tenemos todo lo necesario-

  
-eso lo discutiremos en persona que tenga buena noche- deforma cortante y brusca corto la llama sin dejar responder a integra.

  
la mujer de cabello platinado mira atreves del cristal de sus extensas ventanas, con emoción pura su mente que no deja de pensar en cómo será esta persona, aun que se sienta como una niña apunto de recibir un gran regalo eso era mismo lo que sintio, desde su juventud anhelaba uno aun que fuera lejano solo a un miembro de su familia con vida, mientras que el tiempo pasaba más eran las ansias pero también como una enfermedad la rebeldía y mal carácter de su sirviente crecía, pero era irónico para ella.

  
-hmp- suelta una ráfaga de humo y acomoda sus gafas: después de tantos años de servicios y sumisión mi sirviente logra ver la esperanza atreves de mi vejes: se mira en el reflejo del cristal tacando su piel, jusgada por el tiempo como sus líneas: una esperanza de libertad que concedería el día en que de mi último respiro, pero él también lo ve con melancolía aun después de todo aún tiene buenos recuerdo de su tiempo bajo mi liderazgo: en eso recuerda la expresión que mostro al enterarse de la noticia. recuerda como su sonrisa burlona callo con un gruñido cual disgusto que quemaba en sus adentros, ella trato de razonar con él, pero es como sostener una brasa en las manos, solo dijo una palabra - ridiculo-, desde entonces no lo ha visto.

las cosas en la mansión hellsing eran una balanza en completo movimiento, tanto lo negativo como lo positivo seguían su curso, pero todo eso no era indiferente para una pareja que descansaba en un hotel barato en alguna parte, en la ciudad de Londres, un hombre de rostro blanco con ojos dorados miraban la ciudad con incertidumbre, el viento fresco balanceaban su cabello largo negro casi azul domado en una coleta y su abrigo largo negro con felpa blanco en el cuello ondulaba por la brisa, pero sus pensamientos chocan cuando unas suaves pisadas se desplazan sobre la alfombra.

  
-estas despierta-dijo el hombre volteando a ver a su acompañante-deberías dormir-seguiré amorosamente- mañana será un día ocupado-responde con vos tranquila y paternal, pero el rostro de su acompañarte parece ignorarlo mientras miraba un arbusto con flores rosas, suspira desanimado con los ojos cerrados-escuchaste todo ¿no es cierto? - levanta la mirada preocupado.

  
una figura mediana se acerca al balcón y atraviesa el ventanal, la poca luz ilumina su largo cabello cual oro blanco resaltando con piel de marfil y esas mejillas rosadas, pero lo que más iluminaba eran sus ojos que parecían forjados de plata pura aun que su mirada era tímida.

  
-¿Lía? -pregunta el hombre

  
-si- responde con vos suave y melosa- lo escuche todo, pero creo que te está afectando más a ti que a mí- se acerca a la barandilla

  
-hmp ...- el sonido de la ciudad relajan el ambiente llenado el lugar- estoy empezando a creer que no fue una buena idea-suspira con cansancio y baja la cabeza para mirar, mirar a las personas preocuparse de sus propios asuntos.

  
\- ammm..¿porque? - no repode- ¿que acaso no es mi propia familia la que desea conocerme? -

\- no es por eso .... es solo que ....... adrián me informo cual es el propósito de la organización-

  
\- bueno y que hacen? -se sienta sobre un banco largo de madera

  
\- cazan vampiros- mira a otro lado apenado

  
-¿que? - cuestiona divertida

  
-son Caballeros Protestantes Reales, ellos combaten contra vampiros, ghouls y otros enemigos sobrenaturales que amenazan al reino de Gran Bretaña- la mira de forma seria

  
-oooooooo mentira- responde graciosa- ¿mentira? - cuestiona más seria

  
-No. no es mentira de echo eso es lo que adrián olvido informarme- su ceja se levanta con un tic de puro enojo -si vuelvo a ver a ese vago juro que no volverá a ver la luz del día -forma un puño y una vena sobresale de su cuello.

  
\- ya no te enfades- abrasa su brazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro-además no es diferente de lo que hacemos

  
-! claro que si ¡- ruge asustando a su acompañante y esto lo hace sentir culpable- lo siento es solo que .... si yo hiciera lo mismo que ellos .... tu ni siquiera vivirías- acaricia su cabeza con una mirada nostálgica- ellos jamás harían lo que nosotros hemos logrado- se separa del barandal y se adentra en la habitación- mejor descansa ..... mañana veremos que pasa, pero por si acaso mejor reza- se quita el abrigo y cae en la cama

antes de que callera en sueño profundo un peso sobre la cama lo aturde- ya ... no seas tan pesimista- con sus manos intenta mover sus pómulos formando una cara graciosa- te prometo que mañana todo saldrá bien ...... te lo prometo- su mentón sobre su pecho- te lo prometo gray.

  
esa noche aun con los ojos serrados ninguno podía reconciliar el sueño, la sola idea de entrar en un lugar así los asía dudar de su suerte, pero solo dios lo sabria.

El día esperado llego.

La gente en la finca corría de un lado para otro preparando todo y limpiando el lugar para hacerlo más presentable si era posible, pero entre el personal un joven de cabello rojo y pecas en el rostro bajaba los escalones algo nervioso y llevando con el una charola con un balde de hielo con 3 paquetes de sangre.

joven pelirrojo

Bajando con cuidado sin tirar ni un solo cubo de hielo se preguntaba como ría hoy su conversación con el nosferatu: ojala este de buen humor hoy y no me amenace esta vez: el joven de tan solo recordarlo se le erizaba el cabello: pero si no me amenaza seguro que me arranca la cabeza o algo peor: pero sus esperanzas se perdían al recordarse a si mismo que anoche no pudo llevarle su cena, pero esto fue a causa del trabajo: diablos: pero al final sabría que era el único que lo toleraría y es tiempo de recordarle por que, por lo que tomo un aire de vanita y entro en la mazmorra. paso a paso la luz disminuía pero no dejo de caminar.

En el centro del lugar descansaba el nosferatu sobre su trono con sus gafas puestas mientras sus dedos jugaban a ruido de espera sobre el brazo de la madera.

-señor le he traído su-está tratando de ser lo más respetuoso posible pero logra notar su enojado rostro, por lo que da un gran suspiro e intenta mejorar la situación- escuche si está molesto por el retraso no es nuestra intención y- es interrumpido por la mano de Alucard que levantaba un dedo en señal silencio.

-solo déjalo y lárgate -ordena serio y cortante- seguro que tienes mucho que hacer

El pelirrojo suspira ya aburrido de su comportamiento- escuche con todo respeto creo que usted está haciendo esto más grande de lo que ya es, y no creo que consiga nada más que el enojo de sir integra ya menos que usted mejore su comportamiento esta sería la última vez que hace. esto.

\- los únicos que exageran esto son ustedes que creen que realmente llegara un nuevo maestro y lo único que obtendrán será un simple charlatán que tendré que eliminar- con vos oscura y enojada señala al joven ya con una ceja levantada.

-bueno yo creo que lo que dicen es cierto y creo que al menos deberías hacer un voto de confianza.

-un voto ... de confianza- una risa de burla y locura surge de el llenando toda la aviación, esto enoja más al joven pelirrojo

-escuche bien .... si yo tengo razón sobre el nuevo maestro usted detendrá todo este drama y no molestara al nuevo maestro-rugió el joven, a pesar de ser un humano el muchacho demostró tener el coraje para enfrentarlo y esa es una de las cualidades que integran valora en el chico, tanto fue el coraje del joven que silencio la risa burlona del nosferatu, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.

-deacuerdo- esto sorprendió al joven- pero si no es más que un simple farsante entonces matare a esa basura y are que su muerte sea más lenta y dolorosa, así abras prolongado su dolor-esto puso al joven muy preocupado por lo que ocasiono con sus arrebatos de valentía.

-bueno e-está bien pero recuerde que es un trato-el joven recoge la bandeja

\- es un trato- el joven aun con la preocupación confía plenamente el líder de no equivocarse

Fuera de los terrenos de la finca un auto negro se estaciona frente al hotel donde hospedaba la joven pareja, mientras el joven pelirrojo bajaba de auto se acomodaba el traje para ser más presentable, entra a la recepción y la recepcionista le indica el piso y el número, entra un elevador y presiona el piso 11. pero con cada piso recordaba la promesa de Alucard y más nervioso lo ponía hasta que llego a su piso y las puertas se abrieron asustando al joven.

-maldición ya contrólate-comienza a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta 107- bien - se acomoda el cabello y con los nervios a punto de reventar toca solo una vez y la puerta se abre violentamente por un hombre- a eh hola disculpe pero vengo en nombre de sir integra hellsing y-

-si sabemos quién es usted pero aún no está lista asique espere un momento-sierra la perta en su cara

-¿Ella ... lista? -Dentro de la habitación se escucha pasos apresurados

-no seas grosero- una vos suave se escucha detrás de la puerta, esto sorprende al joven, hasta que la puerta vuelve a abrirse pero esta vez por una jovencita- ho disculpe el comportamiento de mi compañero pero por favor pase y no se preocupe en un momento nos iremos-el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que veía- por favor pase- entra a la extensa habitación sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa criatura.

\- eh si claro- sus ojos veían todo de ella, cabello largo blanco, piel de marfil, ojos plateados pero lo que más lo sorprende es su edad: dios no esto no es cierto: sin quitar la vista de la joven que se arreglaba el cabello con un listón negro: esto tiene que ser una broma no es posible que esta pequeña sea la siguiente líder de hellsing: esto le cayó como un cubo de agua helada al darse cuenta del verdadero problema: maldición si ellos están mintiendo entonces: la imagen de Alucard destrozando lentamente a esta joven hiso desaparecer el color su rostro pecoso: dios que eh echo: esto preocupo a la joven.

\- ¿Disculpe está usted bien? por qué no parece nada bien- sus ojos plateados calman la ansiedad del muchacho.

\- no se preocupe estoy bien-le muestra una sonrisa encantadora y continua empacando sus cosas mientras que el hombre que la acompañaba se ponía su largo abrigo: dios ese sujeto es alto, podría jurar que mide lo mismo que Alucard y además se ve muy rudo , pero no se parece en nada a ella, entonces supongo que no será su pariente: el hombre se voltea y siente como si su mirada dorada lo juzgara en todo sentido hasta que frunce el ceño.

-bueno ya estoy lista- cargaba su maleta con ruedas.

Después de pagar a la recepción los tres se dirigen a la limosina negra

-wao nunca pensé que viajaría en una de estas-el joven abre la puerta para su futura jefa

-bueno espero que sea de su agrado por que no será la última ves- ella entra, pero se topa con la fría mirada del hombre que hace que el joven se apresure a entrar.

Después de unos minutos del viaje la joven se fija en un compartimento que una especie humo frio salió de él y con curiosidad abre el compartimento.

: ¿? - lo que encuentra son seis botellas de vino, pero las botellas decían o + esto confunde a la joven-amm disculpe-

\- ¿Si señorita? - continúa manejando

-estas botellas ¿de qué son? ... porque jamos avía visto un vino de la marca o + - esto congela al joven porque de todos los vehículos de la organización solo una limosina tengo esas botellas.

-em bueno es que- intentaba responder con sinceridad, pero al mismo tiempo el hombre de ojos dorados lo miraba de forma acusadora- esta limosina está reservada para uno de los trabajadores más importantes y supongo que por cortesía ofreció su vehículo personal para usted-hiso un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no tartamudear y respirar con tranquilidad, eso hasta que el brillo de una nota amarilla sobre salía del volante, recoge la nota con cuidado.

Como abras notado he dejado que lleves al farsante en mi propio transporte, así llevaras al cerdo a matadero sin ningún problema.

Estoy impaciente por mi cena.

El sudor recorría su rostro por las palabras de aquella nota: dios que esto acabe pronto.

-em disculpe-esa vos suave lo reconforta nuevamente

\- ¿Si señorita? -

\- bueno aun no nos hemos presentado como es debido-

\- ¿él? -

-soy Amelia rose y es un placer conocerlo-se presenta con alegría y entusiasmo

-el placer estado mío señorita rose, yo soy Henry Smith- el presentarse logro calmar su ansiedad

\- y este es mi compañero-

-soy grey- menciono si un toque de emoción

Henry sintió tranquilidad y un buen presentimiento de ellos: un voto de confianza.

El terreno de la finca comenzó a verse y lía baja el cristal para maravillarse ante la mansión que crecía cada vez que se acercaban un poco más, pero gray no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar, con toda emoción baja del vehículo para caminar pasos y admirar las estructuras gigantes junto con sus jardines que no parecía tener fin.

-por aquí señorita- Henry le muestra el camino atravesó de la mansión

Mientras entras se adentraban unas dos presencias increíblemente densas llenaban cada rincón, pero no impidió que ella se maravillarse con todo lo que veía, pero no sabía del asecho de una sombra la seguía con mucho interés.

El hombre comienza a sentir dos presencias sumamente densas, tan esas que inundad cada muro del lugar, pero lo que era importante fue su nivel de peligro, jamás en toda su vida percibió algo tan violento, con temor su corazón se acelera.

Sin darse cuenta llagan a las puertas de madera oscura que ocultan al líder de toda la organización, con los nervios a flor de piel comienza a enredar el listón negro que ata su cabello.

Gray se percata de sus nervios y coloca una mano sobre su hombro, ella lo mira con angustia, pero el conforta con una sonrisa, esa era la primera vez que Henry veía a ese hombre mostrar una emoción positiva.

El joven pelirrojo toca la puerta con firmeza

-pase-esa vos cautivo a la joven porque sería esa persona una parte de su familia.

El pelirrojo abre las puestas dejando que estas silben con sus bisagras y la vista de la joven se maravilla por una mujer de edad con cabello plateado por el tiempo, ojos azules de grandeza y un parche en su ojo derecho que mostraba ferocidad.

Ella se acerca con sigilo a pasos de una pluma mientras gray la seguía como un protector, las miradas se centraban en esos ojos azules examinando cada detalle.

La mujer se levanta de su asiento, rodea su lujoso escritorio y con elegancia hasta estar frente a la joven, extiende su mano para saludarla

\- es un honor conocerte Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing - dedica su sonrisa más pura a la mujer de ojos azules.

-el honor es todo mío señorita Amelia- no pudo decir su nombre completo y eso era algo a lo que ella ya está acostumbrada

-rose ...... Amelia rose solo eso ya que no tengo apellidos que me reconozcan -esto extraña a la mujer.

\- eso es algo que debemos discutir .... y supongo que usted es gray Warren- se dirige nuevamente a su silla.

-supone bien ..... también yo soy quien a cuidado de Amelia durante 10 años- coloca sus manos sobre ella protegiéndola de cualquier peligro invisible.

\- ya veo- entrelaza los dedos de sus manos mientras analiza la situación-como sabrá quiero que sean sinceros y me expliquen por qué ella no tiene un apellido y me convenzan de que ella y yo seamos de las misma familia-

La joven toma asiento frente a ella y toma un respiro- es una larga historia, pero intentare ser lo más breve posible-

\- vera yo no provengo de una familia como tal yo no conocía mis padre-

Integra-entonces como es posible que sepas de dónde provienes? -cuestiona con peligrosa curiosidad

-yo provengo de un centro de experimentación- su semblante se oscurece

\- ¿un cetro de experimentación? -levanta una ceja poco convencida

-si… yo fui creado a partir de allí- se relaja y deja fluir la historia.

-esto comenzó en un centro de inseminación artificial, yo era la esperanza de mis padres Elena Castell y Robert wínchester hellsing .... mi padre fue un hijo ilegitimo de Richard hellsing del cual no se mucho pero lo que si se es que mi abuela Beatriz wínchester conoció a Richard y oculto el secreto de su hijo ... por lo que se ella lo dejo porque comenzó a asustarla y prefirió no decir nada de su hijo, entonces cuando mi padre nació mi abuela dejo su apellido pero solo eso, después mi padre se casó con mi madre y cuando supieron que no era posible que mi madre pudiera tenerme hijos recurrieron a la ciencia, pero cuando el procedimiento estaba preparado un grupo de hombres entraron y robaron todas las capsulas que contenían a los futuros bebes,pero también mataron al personal ya las familias que estaban esperando los resultado y con ellos mis padres …… después de esas personas entregaron las capsulas al cetro de experimentación y por ello la mayoría fue concebida en métodos tecnológicos incluidos ..... yo y otros niños fuimos enumerados y etiquetados para nuestro propósito.

\- ¿qué propósito? - esto comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más retorcido para la mujer

-consumo- Henry abre la boca de la sorpresa- yo era el numero 12 .... el producto número doce, si su deseo es una cena entonces complacer será nuestra orden .... eso era lo que nos hacían decir, pero mientras no estuviéramos listos ellos experimentan métodos para alterar nuestro tiempo de vida, físico y sabor. Grabar esa frase fue sentir garras al rojo vivo en su cuello.

\- ¿Para quienes? - su rostro mostro sorpresa, pero también rabia

-para .... vampiros, caníbales, hombres lobo o simplemente humanos dementes, pero jamás permitimos que ese fuera nuestro destino por que logramos escapar, así fue como gray me encontro y me crio durante 10 años pero eso no fue suficiente para mí por lo que decidí buscar a mi familia, y desde entonces buscamos en los archivos del centro de experimentación luego en los registros de centro inseminación y por ultimo encontré a un viejo amigo de mi padre que dijo que la conocía a usted, un tal William y supongo que por eso se comunicó con usted.

-si él es un doctor que brinda sus servicios a esta organización- por mucho que quiera creer, aun puede ser una mentira bien elaborada:suspira: pero solo hay una forma de saber si todo es verdad: esta prueba seria la definitiva pero también ¿sería una mala idea ?: no puedo equivocarme, solo espero hacer lo correcto.

-querida lo que dices parece sincero- saca un puro y Henry lo enciende-pero necesito estar segura-

\- ¿entonces sugiere una prueba de ADN o que es lo que tiene en mente? -

Henry sabía muy bien que cuando integra fuma fue por una decisión que tendría que violentas consecuencias sean buenas o malas.

-yo sugiero que mi sirviente lo corrobore- sierra sus ojos meditando lo que estaba por venir-Alucard… muéstrate-todos dirigen su mirada a los pasos que provenían de la esquina más oscura.

\- ¿me ha llamado maestro? - camina con pasos que inundaron cada rincón de la habitación y una energía pesada y oscura invadió cada parte.

La luz de la luna descubrió la tela pesada de color rojo como una brasa que brillaba por la brisa, pero su oscuridad fue el calor que amenazo con quemar mientras dos círculos rojos cual lava se mostró observando los ojos plateados de la joven, esto la asusto , pero también la fascino.

En sus diez años jamás presencio tal criatura de increíble poder que aseguraría que lo que sintió ahora era solo lo que dejaba mostrar, porque era seguro que el poder era grande mucho más grande por lo que cree, se levanta de su asiento por miedo y respeto.

Su altura era similar a la de gray, pero más siniestro. gray no mostro asombro sino enojo y preocupación con cada paso que ese se monstruo acercaba.

-así es, estas aquí para cumplir una simple tarea-

-lo que mi maestro ordene lo cumpliré- se inclina en señal de respeto

-quiero que corrobores si la sangre de la señorita Amelia rose es la de un hellsing-

\- ¿cómo desea que lo haga maestro? - sus dientes comienza a mostrarse en una sonrisa oscura

\- de la misma forma en la que sabes que yo lo soy-

Se endereza y camina asía la criatura de cabello plateado, se inclina y extiende su gran mano asía ella.

-es un placer conocerla señorita rose-ensancha su sonrisa mientras mira su rostro de muñeca de porcelana. No negaría que lo que esperaba no era esto. Una joven de piel de marfil, cabello largo y blanco como la luna que tanto admiraba en sus paseos, finos labios rosados, encantadoras nubes rojas en sus mejillas y ojos plateados puros, es una belleza no negrería lo obvio, pero su olor fue exotico . Si esta criatura no es un hellsing defectivamente debería tener una estupenda cena o talvez seria piadoso y disfrutaría de ella evitando destruir ese rostro que definitivamente seria una lástima.

Ella toma un segundo para analizarlo, cabello negro como tinta, piel pálida, dientes puntiagudos, casi caninos y ojos rojo. En definitiva, era un vampiro y aun sabiendo el peligro no afecto la amabilidad de la joven que dispuso una suave sonrisa y extendió su mano para devolver el gesto.

-también es un placer conocerlo señ-

Pero antes de tocar su mano gray sujeto la de lía asiéndola retroceder y parándose frente a ella encarando si miedo al monstruo que tenía en frente.

-integra usted jamás menciono que alberga vampiros en su organización-reclamo a la mujer mayor sin quitar la vita de Alucard- de haber sabido esto jamás habríamos venido-

\- por esa misma razón no lo mencione, pero ya están aquí-

-usted mintió… dijo que me diría todos los detalles importantes y este es uno muy grande- ahora mira a integra como una víbora venenosa.

\- lo echo… echo esta y no puede cambiarlo así que tendrá que resignarse-

\- ¿puedo decir algo? - cuestiona la joven con molestia por su comportamiento impulsivo.

-no… ahora nos retiramos- antes de dar un paso asía la puerta Alucard ya estaba frente a ellos

-no lo creo …… hasta que la analice mi ordenes impiden que ella se marche de esta habitación-

\- ¿y cómo planeas hacer eso he? ... Por qué no permitiré que no permitiré que la toques-

-no es necesario yo sé bien que ella no es una hellsing- al escuchar eso integra baja la mirada desilusionada, pero la joven sabe que eso no es correcto. - por lo que ustedes ahora son intrusos que saben demasiado y tendré que eliminarlos- Alucard saca de su abrigo su arma apuntado al hombre.

Esto definitivamente produjo pánico en el joven mayordomo que imploraba que todo esto no pasara.

\- ¿pero ¿cómo lo sabes? ... si no has hecho nada para saberlo- cuestiona Henry

-solo un hellsing debería tener una energía que solo yo puedo reconocer- muestra su pentagrama de su mano izquierda.

\- espera… puedo demostrarlo-se acerca a Alucard- si demuestro que soy un hellsing… ¿nos dejarías marcharnos? -

-princesa- su vos oscura la llevo a creer que la devoraría en ese momento, pero solo se encontró escuchando sus palabras- si usted demuestra que es un hellsing no solo los dejare vivir, sino que yo seré su esclavo por el resto de su vida - podría jurar fue más un coqueteo que una burla, pero esto puso a prueba su carácter, y no se dejaría intimidar. Sin moverse de su lugar miro a integra.

\- integra… ¿es correcto que solo un hellsing pude dale órdenes a su vampiro cierto?

-es correcto, pero solo un hellsing líder de la organización puede: ¿qué es lo que trama esta niña?

\- ya veo entonces por favor pídale que obedezca las órdenes del segundo hellsing que este en esta habitación- su mirada desprendía confianza, algo que dio esperanza.

\- bien… yo Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing le otorgo al último hellsing el poder de todo liderazgo- la mirada de integra se ilumina al ver a la joven firme frente a su sirviente.

Ella se jira para ver su rostro a pocos centímetros desafiándola sin dejar de apuntar el arma a gray.

-y bien…. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora princesa? -cuestiono burlándose de su inútil teatro

Ella tomo desprevenido al vampiro cuando sus manos sujetaron su frio rostro solo para traerlo más, el con picardía muestra sus filas de colmillos, pero disminuyo un poco cuando ella le muestra la suya.

-como una hellsing mi primera orden para ti es…. Entregarme tu arma- susurro con una gentileza que cualquiera burlaría, pero nada de eso paso.

La sonrisa comenzó a caer cuando su sello comenzó a brillar y su brazo comenzó a bajar con un ardor muy familia, ella extendió sus manos y con sorpresa le entrega su apreciada arma, ella usa ambas manos para sostener el pesado objeto. Con orgullo camina asía integra y deja el arma en el escritorio dejando a Alucard completamente derrotado.

-¿Con eso es suficiente? -   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Si la historia te convenció deje en los comentarios la palabra" abordo" para que continúe esta novela


End file.
